A liquid crystal display panel is known as a type of a display panel including a bottom gate type TFT element. An example of such a liquid crystal display panel is indicated in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-017926 (PTL 1). PTL 1 describes that a gate wiring is provided by utilizing an electrically conducting film used to provide a gate electrode and a source wiring is provided in a direction orthogonal to the gate wiring. A gate terminal is provided at an end of the gate wiring, and a source terminal is provided at an end of the source wiring.
The display panel including the bottom gate type TFT element has disadvantages, which are handled with techniques indicated in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2009-128761 (PTL 2), 11-153809 (PTL 3), and 2009-080279 (PTL 4)